Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{5}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right) = {?} $
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{1}{8}$ is $-\dfrac{8}{1}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{5}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right) = -\dfrac{5}{3} \times \left(-\dfrac{8}{1}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{5}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right)} = \dfrac{-5 \times (-8)}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{5}{3} \div \left(-\dfrac{1}{8}\right)} = \dfrac{40}{3} $